Have you ever talked to a puppet?
by Lazy Bastard
Summary: When poisoned by Sasori, Kankuro have a dream about an ultimate weapon for a puppeter which is hidden in the Snow Country. Here starts his search for power and answers. Focused on his personality and journeys, over characters also here!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, let's get started. This is a story about Kankuro which means that it will mostly be focused on him and the whole situation in Naruto universe will be seen from his point of view. I, despite being a Lazy Bastard I am, do intend to write a good story about this beautiful character. I humbly ask you for reviews and criticism.

The rating will be T for now because the main character is going to face a lot of violence and cause it himself. Plus minor language perhaps. Pairing yet undecided.

Meet you soon again, L.B.

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

* * *

**Prologue**

After the last attempt to get Sasori, Kankuro fell down painting the sand under him red. He could only look as the great puppeteer that he'll perhaps never be able to surpass was walking away with his younger brother, his Kazekage. For Kankuro the most painful thing to realize was that he couldn't even keep his own promise to guard and protect Gaara, that he has just lost easily in the area he thought he had mastered. Clutching his fists he tried to gain control over his body, though his vision was blurred and his legs were shaking widely. Despite that the man managed to lift the upper part of his body and performed the seals for Kugutsu no Jutsu. He was determined to hinder the attackers a bit even if it cost him all his puppets and his own life. But the challenge was worth a try: the young Jounin was sure that the ANBU squads would show up soon enough. If only he could keep them for just a little more…Kankuro moved his hands with great difficulty as if there was water surrounding him instead of air. He made Karasu move towards his opponent hidden in his wooden sanctuary, but he wasn't fast enough to counter Akasuna no Sasori. With the quick swing of Hiruko's tale Karasu was destroyed. The next blow was meant to crush Kankuro's bones but he somehow managed to block the deadly attack with the remains of Karasu and Kuroari. Suddenly the man felt that the entire landscape began to turn upside down as his arms refused to hold him and his face met the hot sand once again that day. The last words he heard from the humpbacked figure in that strange cloak were:

"You just hurt yourself more. But if you want to live so badly, I won't finish you. That poison will kill you in 3 days."

Kankuro's vision blackened as he once again cursed himself for being a weakling that can't even protect his own little brother, was he the Kazekage or not. Losing to the inventor of his weapon, he should have predicted that. Last thoughts were wiped out as he lost consciousness.

As if through the thick layer of cotton wool he heard someone talking about his puppets being broken. Despite lacking the ability to hear properly, he was still trying to figure out more about his current state. Just as he scarcely attempted to add two and two he was mercilessly moved to the litter and passed out because of pain.

The doctors were doing their best to find the antidote to the unknown poison, but they weren't professional toxicologists and couldn't match with the genius missing-nin who was well-known for his talent in poisoning even when he wasn't listed on the Bingo book. Kankuro's state was slowly getting worse and the speed of the destruction of his cells was also increasing rapidly. If only he himself could analyze the toxin, he would come up with the solution. The only problem was that at the moment the young puppeteer was facing the most exciting dream he has ever seen and something was telling him it wasn't such a groundless one after all.

Welcome to the bright mind-scape of a self-proclaimed number one puppeteer in Suna, more commonly known as Kankuro the Cocky Smart-ass of the same place. If Temari had ever seen this place, she wouldn't have been astonished at all – everything here practically shouted of its close connection to her brother. There was sand glowing blood red due to the everlasting autumn sunset with quite a few clouds colored with all shades of red in the sky. The wind was blowing not really fast, but an experienced traveler would recognize the fragile tension before the sandstorm. The creator of this place must have possessed a very sensitive and even romantic nature, though Kankuro would definitely beat the crap out of every single person who would try to announce his thoughts aloud. That means, even including his brother and for his sister there would be something terrifying.

At the moment he was lying between the sand-dunes facing the sky and wasn't having the time of his life. The sand was curling into small tornadoes reflecting his entangled state of mind. His eyes were closed but his breaths were short and tensed. Bounce from the sand next to him emerged a small figure of a boy about 8 years old. His face wasn't covered in face-paint and he resembled the over one very much. Older boy opened his eyes and lazily greeted the smaller one.

"Hey, gaki, long time no see. I guess, you were rather bored during my absence, if you show up so quickly."

The young one looked at the cocky boy calmly and said almost without intonation:

"We've just got a lot of things to discuss, unless you are very intrigued to find out how they're doing it on the other side."

His visitor answered while still not moving an inch:

"Why don't you leave these old-fashioned idioms in the books you've dragged them from? I've already read all of them and such the words don't match your calm childish style. What's the matter, anyway? – he asked straightening himself in the sitting position.

The small boy just merely nodded and went on talking:

"We're now in a terrible situation, dobe. You were so slow and clumsy that he managed to wound you with his tail soaked with some strange poison. If you were awake, you could find the antidote but the others aren't so…-the boy hesitated not willing to say "talented" to the older one – smart-asses as you. But I somehow fell that all we need to do is just hold out for a few days. However there is something you need to know right away since you probably won't get another chance. The borders of your sub-consciousness are weak now and you'll be able to get to the place where all the answers are hidden. I can't help you because I don't have access to that part of you."

All of a sudden he drew out a small knife and Kankuro's throat was slashed by it immediately. A huge puddle of red liquid poured on the sand but not a single drop dissolved, while the shinobi's body vanished. The young boy signed, his figure fused with the sand – he had much time.

Kankuro was falling in what seemed to be a bottomless hole, his neck was still aching though he was used to the fact that for all the valuable information within his head he had to pay with that imaginable blood and pain that was all real. But he didn't have the time to remember what he had figured out earlier as his fall suddenly ended. Ahead of him lied a long bad-lit corridor and when he turned around he saw nothing but pure darkness. "I guess, they don't approve of choice-giving", - thought the shinobi and headed straight ahead though rather slow. He hasn't ever been to such a deep corner of his own mind nor has he ever paid such a high price for that. The information must have been worth it so he doubled his guard. His steps echoed on the cobble-stoned floor as he was trying to sense any traps. When he looked up again he was surprised that the darkness was no longer mute and blank but there were animal noises and rustle while the left corner was now illuminated with several dark-blue flowers that were conjoined with the ears and necks of large brown animals that weren't well-seen. The entire world started moving past the boy and only his head was now fastened as the axis of asymmetry. Kankuro thought he was going insane, but just when he was about to scream with despair, the maddening spinning stopped and an incredibly exact and clear picture was before his eyes. He saw huge ice peaks in the distance and harsh sea below. His gaze was moving with high speed towards the cliffs and then further, to the very centre of the country. The secret paths were revealed to him and in the end there was an entrance of the ice cave. Kankuro realized that something very important was hidden inside and he was shocked with suddenly appeared confidence. There, in the ice cave in the middle of nowhere was the most precious and wanted tool for every puppeteer – the ultimate weapon that could make its owner the best of all, bring him to the peak of fame and power and then throw him down. He didn't understand how he managed to comprehend all these, but when his vision was blurred with the objects moving very fast straight up, he wasn't surprised. He just promised to return once again to that strange place.

"Look, it works! Don't worry anymore, Temari-san, he'll be fine soon, the antidote is making its job."

He heard that unknown voice and knew that he was back to the living world again. And he'd almost agreed to join Charon on his boat!

* * *

That's it for now.

Here you can find the description of the specific concepts used in this chapter.

_Kugutsu no Jutsu_ - Puppetry technique. Allows the user to attach his chakra strings to the puppet to use it in mid-range and long-range attacks.

_Hiruko_ – Sasori's favorite puppet with a long metal tail. He is usually hidden within it.

_Karasu, Kuroari_ – along with _Sanshouo_ make the first puppet trio Kankuro used


	2. What is left behind

So, that's the first chapter, it follows the anime plot almost in every detail. Hope you like it)

**Next time:** The introduction to the Snow Country. Ow, it's cold!

* * *

Kankuro had a habit elaborated during years of living with his mentally unstable brother and fulfilling dangerous missions along with him. The point was: wake up at the slightest sound but never open your eyes right away. The reason for such cautiousness was simple: when dealing with Gaara you'd better observe the situation first and find out his mood and location so that your fellow shinobis won't have to clean up after your murderous death. For Kankuro it was just as simple and natural as breathing. When he woke up from his incredible dream, his eyes just remained shut on their own. Then he slowly opened one eye a crack secretly thanks to his eyelashes that were long enough to cover this action. What he saw, however, made him relax a little: the Suna hospital's ceiling was like an old friend to him particularly the part above that bed. During his previous stays here he memorized all the cracks and lines on it and even made some of his own. A scorpion was hidden there between the cracks, but to Kankuro its presence was undoubted. Years ago he put it there as a reminder of the one he wanted to surpass and admired so much. Each time he was injured on a mission due to his puppets being too slow or his own lack of reaction, he looked at the sign and gained his confidence back. His name was to be feared of and admired, much more than Akasuna no Sasori's. Kankuro mentally smirked: he has just lost to that one hidden behind the scorpion sign and lost totally; he was nowhere near his level. If only Chiyo had agreed to train him…but she wasn't there for him.

Chasing away the sad thoughts he observed the room and saw one blond girl sleeping on the chair near his bed. She looked dead tired; he even noticed a few wrinkles newly formed on her forehead. Kankuro decided to announce his return to the world finally as he opened his eyes fully and tried to sit on the bed. That was tough. His muscles weren't working properly, his arms were shaking and vision was still blurred, but Kankuro felt better. Temari rushed to him with a scream and suddenly quite a few people were in the room. Kankuro recognized them – their allies from Konoha and among them…that boy, Uzumaki Naruto. Temari was shaking too when she hugged him or was it just his imagination? There were also the elders demanding if their precious grandson was the one to take away the Kazekage they didn't like so much. When it came to the traces of the criminals Kankuro thanked Karasu again. He gave Kakashi the key to save Gaara but what he was feeling was nothing but despair and grief as he couldn't do it himself though it was his duty and liability.

He was amazed with the capabilities of the pink-haired medic who managed to save him and even prepared the antidote. The only disturbing thing was that Kankuro didn't like having unpaid debts especially to those not from his family. That's why when they were leaving he asked her for a small talk.

"Thank you for healing me. Once you're in trouble you can come to me for help." – He said looking down.

She only smiled and told him it was her duty and that he didn't owe her nothing. But Kankuro, being the stubborn he was, shook his head and repeated his words.

When he saw Naruto's confidence he was a bit reassured and remembering all the changes that happened to his brother due to the blond he even managed to ask (Temari and Baki were astonished to hear Kankuro asking someone for favor) him to rescue Gaara. And then Konoha shinobis left leaving the Sand Siblings alone. Kankuro's room at once became quiet. In the middle of the night he woke up with an urge to transform his messed up feelings into something material. The only suitable way he knew was to make a sign on the object he'll never loose – on his own body. When Temari came to visit him in the morning she found him sleeping peacefully with the bleeding image of crow carved on his shoulder.

Several days later Kankuro decide it was time to get away from hospital and go after his brother. Perhaps it was already late but he wasn't the type to wait calmly while others fight. He put on his usual black outfit and painted his face. Years ago he decided to only put on the hat while looking at the door of his house for the last time before leaving and he followed that rule once again. Kankuro still felt rather odd and realized that he was rather weak in his current state without any of his puppets but he still had the usual weapons in the packs. They started off quickly: Temari and Kankuro being ahead of the group as they couldn't resist the urge to do at least something. All the shinobis of the group seemed to be encouraged too so their speed was amazing. Kankuro ran and his thoughts were far from the road he was on. He remembered everything that has happened to them for the last 3 years: Gaara's change, the new boundaries formed between them and all the problems they have faced and solved. And despite Gaara's high rank Kankuro has developed older brother's feelings towards him.

Gaara never pitied himself nor asked for pity but when he was a newly appointed Kazekage he was having so many problems that he simply couldn't take care of everything. Then there would always be Temari and Kankuro to help him without words, just because he meant a lot for them. And Gaara who was learning to understand people's feelings felt happy that they no longer feared him but cared for him and were proud of him. He hadn't received any of these from his own father and now his siblings were in a way substituting parents for him. Of course, they wouldn't tell him what is good and what is bad but they loved him and the small family was now more united than ever. And there was always Baki, their previous sensei, who was the forth in the Kazekage's List of Trusted People after Temari, Kankuro and Uzumaki Naruto.

For Kankuro his brotherly feelings about Gaara were mixed with respect and loyalty to him as the Kazekage in unknown proportion and he doubted he'd ever understand him fully. Kankuro knew he wasn't lucky but Gaara's kidnapping wasn't on his List of Things that Can Happen and now he was desperate to get his revenge. Of course he knew that without his puppets he could do nothing to Sasori and the other guy that defeated even Gaara but at the moment he could simply bite their throats off with nothing but his teeth. With those unhappy thoughts, being full with anger, rage and fear for his brother Kankuro never stopped running.

When they finally reached their goal he felt everything inside him turn upside down at the sight of his brother sitting on the grass near Naruto. Kankuro smiled at his face, Gaara definitely didn't expect everyone to worry about him so much. He went towards him saying:

"You made me worry, little brother", - only to be pushed away by Temari who fell on her knees near the Kazekage with a worried expression on her face.

"How do you feel, Gaara?" – She asked and Kankuro couldn't help rolling his eyes – Temari acted just like their mother.

Then he had to explain the truth about Chiyo-baa-sama's sacrifice to an overjoyed Naruto who suddenly turned into a very sad one. But to Kankuro her actions were clear; she just tried to fix the worst mistakes she had made: misjudging her grandson and making Gaara's life a living hell. She pleaded herself guilty and Kankuro was inspired by her example in a way. He came up to Gaara and said seriously:

"Kazekage-sama, it may not be the best time for it, but I ask you to give me your permission to leave the village for a year starting from today."

Only Gaara and Temari heard his words and looked at him surprised.

"I don't want one of my best shinobis away when he may be of great help. Anyways, what's the purpose of that?" – asked the redhead. For him such a conversation was rather a tough thing considering his current state. For Kankuro admitting his real reasons was even tougher.

"I'm no longer a good shinobi. I was defeated so easily by him and that only means I'm weak. I think that after a year of training outside the village I can gain more power and serve Suna better, that's why I ask you again to give your permission, Kazekage-sama" – he said, dissembling his reasons to get away from the village. Of course he wasn't ready to tell his siblings that everything was because of one stupid dream though he believed it was true without real evidence.

Gaara looked at him for a while and then signed.

"I guess, I can do nothing with that. You have my permission. If you want, you can start off right now, I'll send all the documents later. But remember, Kankuro, you should return that day next year at noon, I'll be waiting for you."

"Me too, and if you ever get your ass kicked, don't blame me for not being there to save it" – added his sister and all of a sudden hugged him. "Oi, there's no need for that" – said a slightly embarrassed puppeteer. He stood up and was about to say his goodbyes when a pink-haired kunoichi appeared in front of him. She had something wrapped in black fabric in her hands.

"He wanted me to give that to you" – she said and quickly left. Kankuro looked suspiciously at the thing and removed the fabric. In his hands was a thick notebook covered in black skin with a red scorpion sign on it. Kankuro gasped as he opened it and saw lines of accurate kanji. That was nothing but a diary of Akasuna no Sasori.

He carefully put it in one of his hidden pockets and bowed to his siblings and the rest of the group.

"See you later" – were his last words as he headed towards the sunset.


	3. Inevitable learning

**AN**. I am finally back. It seems that I'm ready at last to start over again. This chapter is rather small, Hope the next ones will be any better. I highly encourage you to read and review so that I could now if I should bother continuing. Thank you. **/AN**

**

* * *

  
**

**A month later**

The wind was blowing harshly, the sky was covered with thick clouds and it was snowing in that poor God abandoned land called Yuki no kuni. Kankuro shivered with cold and moved closer to the small fire he had managed to light in his sanctuary under the conifer. He didn't like travelling in this area at all: he was always cold despite all the clothes, he never managed to get to an inn or a tavern before sunset and had to stay outside, hell, he didn't even know where he had to go! The place from his dream must be somewhere in the mountains in the north but he had no idea where exactly and none of the people he had met yet could have told him anything. Kankuro hissed with pain as he touched the wound on his side: the rib was probably broken and the cut itself was pretty deep. He got it a few days before when he accidentally slipped and fell down on something very sharp. When the man looked closer and dig out some snow he found the corpse of a ninja from Iwagakure with a kunai in his frozen hand. That was indeed interesting because Yuki wasn't the area of Iwa's interest and hardly anyone's interest at all as Kankuro thought. However he was now stuck in the middle of nowhere and wasn't even sure if his direction was right since he got it from a strange looking villager a week ago. He hoped that the next day he'd get to Daymio's castle to buy some medicines and gather information. He was also running out of money and food so he considered doing a mission or two a good idea. At last Kankuro decided not to waste a good opportunity to get a good rest and fell asleep, curling under a tiny blanket.

The next morning was much to his surprise, a sunny and calm one. Kankuro even started to get used to the country's inconsistent weather and was anticipating anything but this. From the high point of his camp the Daymio's castle was perfectly seen and Kankuro the Great Wanderer had already decided on the route. He started off and everything was going fine. Though, when he thought he was nearly there, a new problem faced him or rather he faced it: the man was standing on the edge of the cliff, the castle was right under his feet. There was no way a man could manage it to the bottom of the mountain.

Of course, Kankuro wasn't a regular man or else we wouldn't even be talking about him. Without a second thought he started climbing down using the chakra strings for help. He carefully attached them to the smallest dints and used like the spider uses its web during the hunt, just as skillfully and tenderly. Such work acquired great chakra control and familiarity with using chakra strings, something that the only living puppeteer should possess without a doubt. Due to the knowledge he held, such use of chakra strings wasn't unheard of though very few people were desperate enough to attempt to do it.

During his long journey to Yuki Kankuro has reconsidered almost all the things he knew about shinobi's life. Not having any puppets he was forced to rely only on his chakra control, taijutsu and basic ninjutsu he learned while training for his Jounin exams. Even though he was quite skilled with the first two, he was forced to learn more, this time through applying the techniques in most obscure ways and through actual combat. The world was no longer stable, to say the truth, it never has been. A short period of slackness after the Third Great Shinobi War came to an end very quickly, travelling alone became dangerous again, the merchants now preferred to wait for the caravan to gather and ire a few shinobi for protection than to make easy money by quick delivery of their goods. Kankuro caught all these in his neck. At first he was careless enough to try reach the sea shore straight through Tsuchi no Kuni, the wrongness of the deed to be soon realized. Iwa nins were more ruthless and violent than ever, patrols constantly monitoring the border, every stranger first attacked and then interrogated. Kankuro barely managed to escape a few times since stealth was never his strong point. Moving, though, was possible, but the velocity decreased deeply. Considering all these, Kankuro had decided to pull himself together at last. Having created a disguise with some of his puppet-creating techniques and a lot of make-up, the Suna nin entered Ame looking like a usual travelling merchant, Suna's recommendations and travelling papers well-hidden. Ame was rather calm at the time, as he learned from his fellow travelers on the road, Amegakure's shinobi managing to keep situation at hand. He also found out that Taki was also practically undisturbed, though his next stop, Kusa, was a whole other story. Grass shinobi were known for their aggressiveness being the victims of the last war, where the main action was hold on their territory. It seemed they weren't going to seat back this time as the security on the border was doubled and many people were refused the right to enter being considered suspicious or un-trustworthy. Kankuro had to work on his new identity's background more precisely and that was definitely the right thing to do: the guards were very thorough and demanding. He managed to pass and the rest of his journey went fine, even to the point of getting on the right ship to Yuki. Hardships taught him much, for that Kankuro was grateful.

There he was now, safely managing it to the foot of the cliff. The shinobi adjusted his clothes as he took off towards the castle, he obviously needed to look presentable to be granted an audience and those Yuki men were indeed strange from what he'd seen. From that point everything went as expected until he found himself waiting for permission to enter outside the Daymio's office.

* * *

**AN**.

Some notes on geography: As far as I remember, it's never mentioned where exactly the Snow Country is situated. I assumed it has to be somewhere in the north and, since in the movie Team 7 had to travel there by boat, in quite some distance from the shore. You can take a look at Naruto Universe's map, direct link for which is on my profile, and imagine it being somewhere to the north from Tsuchi (Earth) and Kaminari (Lightning).

Specific concepts:

_Yuki no kuni_ – Snow Country, has no Hidden Village, ruled by a Daymio.

_Iwagakure_ – Village Hidden Among the Rocks

_Tsuchi no kuni_ – Earth Country, one of 5 Great shinobi nations

_Third Great Shinobi War_ – a war between Iwa and Konoha, mostly held on Kusa territory. Namikaze Minato and his genin team became famous for their actions during it.

_Ame no kuni_ – Rain Country

_Amegakure_ – Hidden Rain Village

_Kusa no kuni_ – Grass Country

_Kusagakure _– Village Hidden in the Grass

_Taki no kuni_ – Waterfall Country, also has a Hidden Village

**R&R! /AN  
**


End file.
